


make-up

by truth_seeker_1789



Series: Suptober 2K19 [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Costumes, Don't Have To Know About Supernatural (TV), Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Suptober (Supernatural), Suptober 2019 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_seeker_1789/pseuds/truth_seeker_1789
Summary: just the casual intimacy of one friend helping another with their make-up.





	make-up

*

It was hard to breathe with you so near.

Impatient eyes remained firmly closed, the light press of bristles teasing her cheekbones, soft foam sometimes pressing and languidly swiping across her eyelids.

Sometimes she would feel your pinkie tracing away stray pieces of her hair, carefully wiping away any imperfections.

You hummed as you worked, some listless melody that teased at a memory, but faded away again before she had time to truly recall it.

She followed each cue, bowing her head when requested, parting her lips when needed, forcing herself into a consistent state of relaxation, preventing any creases to your canvas.

"Just a little more," you breathed, a whisper that had been more a breath, a stray thought as you continued your work.

She was unsure of how many alterations you had already achieved, but she knew by the near hour you had invested in this project it would surely still impress.

She felt a thrill of excitement, lips quirking into a smile for just a moment, lingering slightly after your chiding that she was going to ruin her lipstick.

She dared to open one eye, finding bemusement in your look of absolute concentration. The _dab-swipe-dab_ as you applied the finishing touches tickled her skin, but she forced herself to ignore it, eye slipping shut once more.

Sometime later, you were drawing away, an accomplished exclamation hovering in the air around each of you. Her eyes opened once more, taking in the near manic pride in your eyes.

You guided her to the mirror, still beaming bright as can be.

And she-

She felt her own lips climb upward, the monstrous reflection in the mirror a perfect mimic.

"If you don't win that stupid costume contest, I'm resigning."

She studied every detail- The seemly festering wounds, the artificial hair, the way each movement seemed to cast different shades of green to the skin.

She turned to you with a smile, torn between confidence and gratitude.

"It's perfect."

The smugness in your expression adopted just a hint of bashfulness, a small duck of your head indicating your acknowledgement.

She turned to the mirror for one final appraisal, soon donning her wig and cloak.

Oh yes.

She could already tell; this was going to be one of the best nights ever.

*


End file.
